1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dry container which is capable of accommodating bulk cargo and is formed into a hexahedron with its door opening provided at least on one side face other than the ceiling or the floor thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is common in the transportation of bulk cargo to use a bulk container for exclusive use therefore. However, since there are not so many bulk-cargo-only container and since, in addition, they are expensive, it has recently been expected to use so-called dry containers for transporting bulk cargo by dealers dealing with large scale mass transportation of bulk cargo. In this respect, there have, up to date, been proposed measures for utilizing dry containers for transportation of bulk cargo: e.g., the sheets made of, such as, vinyl resin film sticks to the inside of the rear panel, both side-panel, ceiling and floor of the container and to the container-bulkhead frame made of wooden ladder fixed under insertion into grooves formed in the corner posts of the dry container, or steel pipe or lightweight shape steel welded onto said grooves: and the bulkhead consisted of parallel reinforcement members of steel pipe or lightweight shape steel supported on a meshed sheet by suspending them from lashing beams disposed at both of the front ends of the container ceiling is combined with an inner-container-bag which is specifically designed for exclusive use therefor (Japanese Utility Model Application laid Open No. Sho-61-45393 and No. Sho-61-45394).
In the prior techniques, however, many inconveniences to be improved are included. For example, in the case of wooden bulkhead frame, an insufficient strength and thus a danger of so-called devanning or unpacking would have often to be taken into account of, together with time-consuming and laborious in situ works for assembling and disassembling the container-bulkhead, in addition to the circumstances that there is sometimes a difficulty in the availability of wooden frame, since some countries are now prohibiting importation of the wooden materials. In the case of employment of steel pipes or lightweight shape steel for a container-bulkhead frame, though they are satisfactory in the strength, considerable time will be required for removing it after it has been assembled by welding and, thus, the general and multi-purporse uses of the dry container becomes restricted. In the case of the suspending bulkhead having parallel reinforcement members, it is necessary to put suspending hook members at both of the front ends of the container ceiling and, in some cases, it will be necessary to install such suspending hook members newly in the container, so that the utility of dry container is restricted.
As to the inner-container-bag, not only the laying down and fixation thereof are laborious, but also there may occur a danger of swelling out of the bag due to an internal pressure of the bulk materials charged, what may cause a further employment of additional supporting means, such as, veneer board support etc. to be necessary as auxiliary materials.